Breeding
BREEDING: To breed, you must have a breeding house and a vet (NOT a specialist, you can breed up to 3 at a time with just a house and vet, no specialist is needed, WARNING, the specialist only adds one breeding cage)(to unlock the vet buy 15 different animals), as well as 2 rare animals of the same species. Click breed and follow the directions. For Achivments, you need a total of offspring(babies) NOT unique species, to be bred, so YES, you can breed 4 of the same animal for the medium, or any other. To get the achievement the animal has to be on the level specified and fully done breeding. I'm currently working on a spreadsheet with others on the new medal system of this. For info on numbers Owned/bred, cost, and time, hover over the animal in the breed tab with your mouse and it'll show up in a yellow box above it. You now get Wildlife points for breeding based on each medal(bronze, silver, gold, platinum, and diamond). 5a. this is a list of the breeders and their levels: Easy Medium (7) - Great Horned Owl (24 hours) - Giant Octopus (72 hours) - Vampire Bat (8 hours) - Albatross ( 12 hours ) - Scottish Highland Sheep (120 hours) - Pika (48 hours) - Wolverine (72 hours) Hard (17) - American Big Horn (96 hours) - American Alligator (8 hours) - Brushtail Possum (4 hours) - Snow Leopard (72 hours) - Giant Sable Antelope (4 hours) - Fennec Fox (120 hours) - Asian Wild Horse (72 hours) - White Tiger (120 hours) - Walrus (120 hours) - Speckled Bear (120 hours) - Sloth (120 hours) - Honey Badger (120 hours) - Manatee (96 hours) - King Vulture (24 hours) - Ruffed Lemur (120 hours) - Emu (8 hours) - Impala (96 hours) - Gray wolf (12 hours) - Great egret (120 hours) - Eland (4 hours) - Dollar Sunfish (48 hours) - Cougar (72 hours) - Dall Sheep (24 hours) - Blue-billed Firefinch (8 hours) - Black Swallowtail (4 hours) - Leopard (12 hours) - Peregrine Falcon (96 hours) Expert (22) - Gharial(48 hours) - Andean Condor(12 hours) - Rhea(96 hours) - Red Panda(48 hours) - Platypus(12 hours) - Sunda Loris(120 hours) - Yellow Mongoose(120 hours) - African Buffalo(24 hours) - Narwhal Whale(8 hours) - Micronesian Kingfisher (4 hours) Ultras - Unicorn Breed Time: 4 hours Cost: 27 Wildlife Pts - Gremlin Breed Time: 72 hours Cost: 58 Wildlife Pts - Pegasus Breed Time: 48 hour Cost: 63 Wildlife Pts - T-Rex Breed Time: 12 hour Cost: 67 Wildlife Pts - Rainbow Peacock Breed Time: 4 hours Cost: 67 Wildlife Pts - Phoenix Breed Time: 96 hours Cost: 70 Wildlife Pts - Stegosaurus Breed Time: 48 hours Cost: 70 Wildlife Pts - Brontosaurus Breed Time: 72 hours Cost: 72 Wildlife Pts - Dodo Bird Breed Time: 8 hours Cost: 72 Wildlife Pts - Green Dragon Breed Time: 24 hours Cost: 74 Wildlife Pts - Holiday Reindeer Breed Time: 100 hours Cost: 67 Wildlife Pts - Cutie Puff Breed Time: 100 hours Cost: 70 Wildlife Pts - Bigfoot (HARD difficulty level) Breed Time: 96 hours Cost: 58 Wildlife Pts - Haitian Relief Flamingo Breed Time: 12 hours Cost: 20 Wildlife Pts - Yeti Breed Time: 4 hours Cost: 60 Wildlife Pts Asian Elephant ( 67 hours ) - Giant Panda ( 453 Hours ) - King Cobra ( 21 hours ) - Irish Elk ( 652 hours ) - Javan Rhino ( 12 hours ) - Sliverback Gorilla ( 234 hours ) - Red Crowned Crane ( 63 hours ) - Southern Screamer ( 71 hours ) - Slow Loris ( 64 hours ) - Orca ( 50 hours ) Oriole ( 23351 hours ) - Elephant Seal ( 586164590860 hours ) - Beluga Whale ( 65319 hours ) - Wholphin - ( 45678 hours )￼ Southern American Lapwing ( 43 hours ) Capybara ( 21 hours ) American Bison ( 29 hours ) Humpback Whale ( 10 hours ) Platypus ( 35 hours ) Amur Leopard ( 26 hours ) Pangoiln ( 74 hours ) Imperial Blue Fish ( 183 hours ) Giant Sable Antelope Su Bigfoot Griffiths TO FEED A NEWBORN: once the baby animal is born you need to feed it. when the clock hits zero under breed the button to feed lights up. click it. You can now also post to have friends feed your babies. If you want a friend to feed it, make sure the box that says post when my baby needs food is checked. In doing this, they benefit also, with either cash or a GROTH FORMULA to allow their baby animals to have a shorter breeding time (25%). These can be "stacked" in meaning that they show once you start a new breeding and won't go away if you don't use them, you can use them next time if you'd prefer. To see how many you have, before using it on a new breed, hover over it.